Mortal Kombat XL
by Archangel507
Summary: Everyone knows how the Story of Shinnok's Defeat went, but is It TRUE? The Mortal Kombat X Story mode with MK: XL content. That's the gist of it. :) Rated M for MORTAL KOMBAT! [On Hiatus]
1. The Cyber-Initiative

**Offshore SF Laboratory.**

* * *

Smoke felt pain...Pain like he never felt before, although it was rather pleasant for once.

" _Wait, Something's happening!_ " A voice cried, footsteps and the scratches of Pencils on paper accompanied him.

* * *

 **[Initializing...]**  
 **System Check...**  
 **Power Core: Online...**  
 **Ocular Implant Online...**  
 **Override Engaged...**

 **Warning: Command and Control Module Missing...**  
 **Warning: Unable to Establish External Server Connection...**  
 **Autonomous Command Module Engaged...**

 **Update Detected, Installing...**  
 **Update Installed, activating...**

 **Cyber-LK, Project Triborg activated.**

 **Loading Saved LK Scans...**

 **Loaded Cyrax [LK-4D4]**  
 **Loaded Smoke [LK-7T2]**  
 **Error: Missing File...**  
 **Loaded Sub-Zero [LK-520]**

 **Searching for Host...**  
 **Host Found...**  
 **Scanning...**

 **Host: Smoke, Tomas Vrbada.**

 **Slaving Protocols Deactivated...**  
 **Higher Brain Functions restored...**

 **[Finalizing...]**

* * *

A grayish Visor popped up in Smoke's vision, along with a Lab and several scientists studying him.  
He tried to remember anything recent, only to fall short.

" _Kuai Lang_ " He muttered, his voice robotic and static filled.

Many Scientists gasped in awe, the scratches of pencils quickened as the lead Scientist appeared in his Vision.

" _Er..Hello?_ " He said aloud, as if Smoke couldn't hear him. " _Can you hear me?_ "

Smoke sat up from the table he was lying on. He looked around and observed his body, his hands metallic and cold.

" _I'm...A Cyborg?_ " He muttered in despair. " _I know what Sub-Zero feels like now..._ "

The scientist turned around. " _Scan his memory, Who is he?_ " He ordered another Scientist working a computer. " _He is...Tomas Vrbada, aka Smoke._ " He reported.

" _Smoke?!_ " A female voice gasped, Smoke turned to her direction.

" _Sonya Blade._ " He said, somewhat happily. " _It's been awhile._ "

General Blade quickly hurried over to him and began unstrapping him from the Table. Smoke hopped off and hit the floor with a clang. He kept steady and fought to stay on balance, now he noticed he was able to Breath and Smell...and he was Hungry? He put a hand over his stomach as it growled.

" _Sonya...Did you revive me?_ " He asked, watching several diagnostics scroll down his vision. " _What? No!_ " She said confused. " _We were attempting to assemble a Cybernetic Soldier for the Special forces, I had no Idea you were even gonna be in there!_ "

" _Then how am I hungry?_ " He said matter-of-Factly. Sonya turned to the Scientists for an Answer. " _Oh...Um.._ " The lead stuttered, looking through clipboard. " _Your Cybernetic body was to not only mimic other Lin Kuei movesets, but your also the first Completely Cybernetic ninja._ " He looked up at Smoke. " _As in, your more Human than Robot, unlike older models._ "

* * *

 ** _Alright, I screwed up the last Mortal Kombat Fanfic, and I Apologize. This Fic will incorporate the New Content (As far as I know, NRS is done with MKXL) like the Kombat Packs and Stages. So, lets see where it goes!_**

 ** _My profile page has been updated to show what my main focus is..._**

 ** _My Two main Fics I'll be working on is Fallout: Welcome to the Commonwealth, and This Little Fic._**

 **Remember to Pm Me suggestions for Future chapters, of course They have to be a little minor (Of course, If it's Major, but awesome, I'll incorporate it.)**

 **Bye!**


	2. What is a God to a Predator?

**What is a Predator to Prey?**

* * *

 **[S-F Offshore Lab Cafe]**

Smoke sat silently at a corner table, his mask folded back to reveal an Organic Mouth, although it was not his. Not long after being awoken, Smoke's Memories returned. He remembered dying by Sindel's hand, Damnation as Quan Chi's Revenant, and the freedom as Raiden defeated his twisted body. But it was not the Thundergod that Freed him, but the Enenra inside him. It felt sickened that it's host was bested several times and ejected his soul from his body.

For years his spirit wandered the Realms, unable to pass on. Until the S-F built the Triborg that is, his Soul felt Familiar within the metal prison, and bound with it. This managed to Revive him, more or less.

" _Huh, Sounds like a movie or some shit._ " Johnny Cage muttered, leaning on the wall next to Sonya. She shot him a glare, making him shut up quick. Smoke chortled, raising his fork for another bite. He stopped short and set it back down.

" _Are there any Records of the NetherRealm Invasion?_ " He asked, Red eyes narrowed. " _I'd like to catch up._ "

* * *

 **Several Years Earlier...**

* * *

 **[Blade Household, Texas.]**  
Sonya growled silently, grabbing pieces of gear she had strewn about her room. The 10 Second Retirement trope was in full effect, she had quit the force when Shao Kahn had died. She even settled down with Johnny for awhile, only for the Fucking NetherRealm to attack.

Salazar Blade, her Father, saw her worried attempts to gather her gear. " _Honey, you ain't gotta go..._ " He said, his Baritone voice full of concern. " _I'm sure the Military can Handle it._ " His daughter gave him a look that would murder. " _It's Fucking Demons, Dad!_ " She said, exasperated. " _Like nothing you'd ever have seen._ "

" _You'd be surprised..._ " He muttered, tilting his rancher hat. " _Please tell me you'll dress more...Modest?_ " She gave him a sarcastic smirk and hugged him goodbye. " _Just please tell me **Cage** won't be there..._ " He looked at her.

" _Umm..._ " Sonya stuttered.

* * *

 **[Shaolin Temple]**  
" _Raiden! There are too many of them, We'll be overtaken!_ " Fujin yelled over the chaos. He ducked quickly to avoid a swipe of a claw, blasting it's owner with a strong gust of wind. Flesh tore from bone and it's head erupted into a shower of blood. A dozen more replaced it, surrounding the Wind god. He braced for impact, only to watch as a chain of lightning coursed through the group, popping their heads clean off. " _We must defend the Temple at all costs!_ " Raiden barked. Fujin nodded, joining the Thunder God's side.

They killed many, but many more replaced the dead. A lucky hellspawn swooped down and knocked Raiden down. Landing on his chest, the beast bellowed into the air in triumph. He raised his claws for final blow.

A savage roar erupted amongst the battleground, one that could not belong to either God or Demon. On cue, the Demon's head split open. Raiden looked up to see, not Fujin, but a man in a green jacket, and a White hockey mask. He held a bloody machete, he regarded Raiden for a moment, before turning his attention to the horde.

Fujin appeared and helped the Thunder god to his feet. " _Is that who I think it is?_ " Raiden asked him, watching in slight awe as Jason Vorhees himself sliced his way through the demons like paper. " _I'm afraid so._ " Fujin replied, turning to regard someone behind Raiden. " _And he is not alone._ "

Raiden turned quickly, to meet the face of a Hunter, or as he knew them, a Yaujta. It held it's dark mask in his arms as it studied the two gods, it's spider-like madibles clicking in interest. " _A hunter?_ " Raiden spoke. " _Are you here to aid us?_ " The Yaujta nodded, crossing it's arm over it's chest. " ** _Apex_** " It growled in broken English, it put on it's mask just in time to gut a Demon with it's wrist blade.

* * *

 _ **Alright, New characters are Introduced, Jason and Predator of course. Salazar is gonna be important later, if you know who he Really is. :)  
Now, for the biggest news. Every week, I'll release Atleast 2 chapters for each story. This week is MK XL week, So I've got one more chapter coming in. Next week will be Fallout 4 (Automatron is out now, so Yay!).**_

 **Thats the Gist of it, Buh Bye!**


	3. Loving' Massacre

**" _Alien and Predator?_ " -Guest.**

 _You want 'em Guest? You got em._

* * *

 **[Offshore S-F Lab]**

It's been 6 years since Smoke was Revived, he spent some time at the lab before getting too cooped up...He had to be sure his Cybernetic body was up to every challenge, Of course, it always was...He began adventuring out and re-establishing his connections. He returned to the Lab after a hard day of work.

Smoke raised his hand, he breathed deep, and swiftly swung it down, cleaving through the steel boards like paper. Cassie turned over to him, popping her gum. " _You gotta Practice next me like that?_ " She said, swiveling the Security chair away from the monitors. Smoke shrugged. " _I don't know, Wasn't my idea to have my training be in a Security room._ " He snarked blankly. The young soldier chuckled, swiveling back to the cameras. Smoke noticed someone Peculiar on the Entrance camera, he walked over and peered into the screen.

The man he saw carried a Chainsaw on his back, he wore a mask of what Smoke could assume was Leather or Hide. The mask had a comical grin, but it's owner's was a blank frown of concentration. He looked mildly obese, wearing some black pants and plaid shirt with a bloody apron. His hair was unkempt and long.

" _Who is that?_ " Smoke asked, pointing to the screen. Cassie looked once and made a small sigh. " _No clue, everyone here has referred to him as **Leatherface**._ " She explained, a hand brought up to her temple. " _Jacqui and I were on a Mission and he was being attacked by Two Kyntinn...and He butchered 'em._ "

* * *

 **Cue Flashback :D**

* * *

 **[2 months ago]**  
Cassie sprinted through jungle, brushing branches and leaves from here way as she checked behind her for her competitor. She whipped around, only to smash right into Jacqui.

" _Ouch, What was that for?!_ " She yelled as she rolled in the mud.

" _Sorry..._ " Cassie muttered, brushing herself off.

" ** _KYAAAH!_** " A voice screamed, alerting both girls.

" _Help now, Race Later?_ " Cassie suggested. " _Deal._ " Her companion replied as they took off.

As they drew closer, the revving of a chainsaw and the fluttering of wings grew louder. They hacked away as some brush and were greeted to the scene of a Chainsaw-Wielding man going One on Two with a Duo of Kyntinn. Unfortunately for the insectoids, they were much more tired than the man was. He effortlessly sliced one right down the middle, and wailed on the other's head with a meat hammer. He kept smashing her skull until it was bloody pulp, he retired from the brutality, only for the Kyntinn to weakly reach up. He finished her off with a double tap.

" ** _Oh. My God._** " Cassie squeaked, gaining the attention of the man. Cassie and Jacqui prepared for a fight, but he only stood there looking at them. Cassie looked at him closely, was he actually...Blushing? The edges of the mouth hole of his mask were rosey red. He shuffled nervously and looked around, noticing some flowers next to a tree. He carefully walked over to them and picked one. He walked over to Cassie and offered it to her.

" _Umm...Thanks?_ " She stuttered, taking the flower. Some Kyntinn blood stained the pedals, but she didn't mind. The man smiled a little under his mask.

* * *

 **[Later]**  
" _Um...Cass?_ " Jacqui muttered. " _Yeah?_ " Her friend replied, stopping in her tracks. Jacqui jabbed a thumb behind them. " _He's Still following us..._ "

The two looked back, and Yes. The man was still following them.

Leatherface stopped short, looking confused at the girls ahead of them. They stared back. He felt awkward, checking behind him to make sure they weren't being followed. Seeing no one, he turned back and waved with a small smile. The blonde one smiled too and waved a gloved hand back.

They returned to walking, as did Leatherface.

God, Drayton was right. He was so damn useless with women.

* * *

 **[Present Time]**  
" _Sounds like he's got a crush on you._ " Smoke observed, cleaning up his training area. " _No Shit._ " Cassie said sarcastically, popping another stick of gum into her mouth. " _I'd let him down Easy...But I kinda want to, Y'know, Keep my face._ "

She stood up from her chair. " _Besides, He helps out with Security anyways. Nobody gets in when He's on watch._ " She finished, helping Smoke clean up.

A scientist flew down the hallway next to them, followed with a Roar and frustrated clicking. " _Welp, somebody pissed off Apex._ " Cass stated blankly, looking down the hallway.  
" _The Hunter?_ " Smoke questioned, he had seen him around the lab before, he had that man with the Hockey mask with him alot. " _Wonder what they did..._ "

They both gave each other a look of Childish curiosity and adventure. They rushed down the hall and into the room of commotion. Their jaws dropped at the sight.

It was...an **Alien**.

* * *

 **Sayeth Whaat!?**

 **Now Now, before your all like "Eugh! This story is sooo ugly! Your only giving us small chapters! Wheres Fujin!? Why does Leatherface not eat people!?"**

 **Hold. Your. Horses.**

 **I'm Very tired, and I'll get into the real story. For now, I've got to get the Alien's chapter finished and then start the Next** **Fallout 4** **Chapter** **.  
I, myself, am not a very good story writer, far from it. But I try to make stories that make sense and are readable. Just look at my first ever Fanfic (20 Nights at Freddy's with Backup) I got A thousand views on that and even I admit that the writing sucks.**

 **For now, I'll release the Alien's chapter and get to work on Two Fallout 4 Chapters. Stayed tuned...**

 **(Quick Answers)  
The Predator's name is Apex.  
Leatherface is not a Good guy, but does help the Special Forces because of his crush on Cassie.  
Alien and Leatherface's Variations will be a unique point of their characters.**


	4. No One can hear you Scream

**[Offshore S-F lab]**

The chained up Xenomorph hissed at the two new Humans who were witnessing it's humiliating Capture.

" _That thing is an Abomination!_ " Apex roared at Sonya blade, pointing a finger at the Alien.

Smoke and Cassie looked at him in surprise, not knowing how He was speaking English. He caught their looks. " _I've been here for Awhile, I can speak your pitiful excuse for a Language._ " He growled rudely, turning back to General Blade.

" _Listen Apex._ " She said exasperated. " _We need this..thing...for Study._ " The Yautja grasped a nearby table and flipped it across the room. " ** _STUDY!?_** " He roared. " _One of my Brother died giving birth to this insult to my Race!_ "

Smoke studied the Xenomorph, and it wasn't like the ones he had seen before. It was much more bulky and had...Dreadlocks flowing from two gaps in it's Headcrest, It had quad-mandibles surrounding it's mouth too. His systems caught up with him, they scanned the alien and came to the Conclusion that it was a Alien-Yaujta hybrid.

" _A..Hunter Alien?_ " He muttered, eyes narrowed. Cassie raised her arms in a mock surrender. " _BS be whack, I'm out._ " She said, backing up out of the room.

Apex grumbled and grabbed his Bio-mask from the nearby table. He put it on and sealed it, walking to the door. He turned back.

" _If that...Abomination is not dead by tomorrow,_ " He unsheathed his wrist blades. " _I'll do it Myself._ " He left.

Smoke stood silently, peering over to Sonya. She merely shrugged her shoulders. " _You go get some rest, I need to get back to the Refugee Kamp and Johnny is gathering Cassie's team together._ " She told him, taking a look at the Alien. " _By the way, I heard that you went to the Lin Kuei Temple a few years ago._ "

Smoke smirked under his mask. " _Maybe..._ " He said.

* * *

 **Note: I messed up the Timeline, It's actually 6 years since Smoke was revived, I will go back and edit Chapter 3 to retcon this.**

* * *

 **2 Years Ago...**

Smoke and Sub-Zero walked through the Lin Kuei Temple. The former having arrived the Day before, he had quickly explained his Situation at the end of several Lin Kuei blades. While skeptical, Sub-Zero welcomed his old friend back into the Lin-Kuei and brought him up to speed on his plans.

" _Are you Sure you want to do this Kuai Lang?_ " Smoke asked nervously. " _The Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu must put their past to rest._ " The cryo-mancer stated firmly. " _In order to work for a better future._ "

He pushed open the double doors, greeting them to the Yellow Clad Hanzo Hasashi. His eyes flashed with distrust upon seeing Sub-Zero, only to revert to Confusion upon seeing Smoke. Kuai Lang motioned for Smoke to watch from the Side-lines, let him do the talking. He walked up to the Specter.

" _Master Hasashi._ " He greeted, bowing respectfully. " _I'm grateful that you've come._ " Hanzo watched Smoke carefully. " _Speak Your mind._ " He rebuked the Grandmaster. " _I do not wish to the linger here._ "

Sub-Zero motioned to the Tea table earning a distrustful look from Scorpion. He walked around the Specter, who kept both eyes on the Cryomancer.

" _You reestablish the Shirai Ryu,_ " He said, kneeling down next to the table. " _As I reform the Lin Kuei._ " He began preparing the tea. " _We both seek to shed our Clans' Dark pasts. Dedicate them to Earthrealm's Protection. Our Common purpose gives us a chance to end old rivalries. To start anew._ "

" _You'll Confess what you've long denied?_ " Hanzo growled. " _That your Clan's hands are soaked in Shirai Ryu Blood? In the Blood of My family?_ "

The blue ninja stopped, looking up at the Spectre sadly. " _Our Honor is Indeed stained._ " He motioned to the table. " _Please. Sit._ "

Scorpion reluctantly did so. " _After you and I were freed from Quan Chi's control,_ " Sub-Zero began, reaching for the hot water. " _I sought out my Clan. I had hoped rebellion from within would have quashed the Grandmaster's plan._ "

He motioned to Smoke, who non-chalantly removed his arm, tossed it into the air and catched it, before sticking it back on.

" _But Sektor had realized his father's vision. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized._ " He mixed the tea. " _I pledged to kill Sektor and His followers. Reform the Lin Kuei and restore our honor._ "

" _I am not interested in Lin Kuei Politics, Sub Zero._ " Hanzo interrupted him, earning a protest from Smoke. " _Nor I in the Shirai Ryu._ " He said to the Yellow ninja.

Sub-zero quieted the two with a hand, grabbing a fresh cup of tea. " _When I killed Sektor, I discovered the Lin Kuei had not sacraficed it's honor with the Cyber-initiative,_ " He offered the cup to Hasashi. " _We had abandonded it long ago._ "

Smoke quickly realized that Sub-Zero's pupil was sneaking up on them, but failed to react in time as she sent an Ice blast toward Scorpion.

* * *

 **Present time...**

After seeing the Cage family off, leaving him and the Scientists alone. Smoke trudged back to his room, where he plugged his 'Dreadlocks' into the Computer and laid on the Metal Slab he called a bed. He felt consciousness fade as a group of scientists came in to check his body for any problems. Upon finding none, they activated his sleep mode and shut the light off. One female scientist even kissed him on the forehead, she always seemed nervous around him. Smoke laughed at the though as he drifted into a slumber, What was her name?...Amy, yeah..That was it...

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

He heard Screams...an alarm ringing in his ears. His systems jolted on suddenly.

* * *

 **[Warning!: Facility Evacuation initiated!]**

 **[Mainframe disconnect activated.]**

 **[Motor Functions Activated.]**

* * *

Instantly springing up from his bed, Smoke peered around the room, flashing red from the alarm. He heard a screech and something slammed into his face, making him stumble. He quickly pried it off, smashing it into the floor. His system identified it as a Xenomorph Facehugger.

He peered through his room's window and saw dead scientists littering the hall. " _Okay, things went to Hell faster than I thought it would!_ " He snarked exasperated, noting that his room door was blocked. He smashed through the window and lept into the hallway, sprinting towards the exit. He made a slight detour to the living quarters to see if anyone else survived. Smashing through the steel door, he scanned the room and saw only chestbursted bodies. The room was covered in that hive resin however, a sharp beep from Smoke's sensors alerted him to movement in the corner of the room. Preparing a few smoke bombs, he slowly walked to the area. Peeking over some boxes, he noticed a woman in a lab coat. " _Amy._ " He stated blankly, finding the whole situation rather tame.

Seeing who her discoverer was, she leaped at him and hugged him closely. He gently pried her off. " _Now, before we do **ANYTHING**._ " He said. " _Were you facehugged at any point?_ " She shook her head, Smoke scanned her and she was sure enough, Xeno-free. She looked around worriedly, but kept quiet. Smoke sometimes wondered if she was a mute.

" _Alright, lets-_ " He was cut off by Amy, who pulled something out of her pack. It was a data-chip of some kind. She handed it to him and pointed at the back of her head. Smoke mimicked her and inserted the Chip into a slot. His visor exploded with data and the chip shot out before burning up.

* * *

 **[Project Tri-Borg engaged]**

 **[Loading Personalities~]**  
 **[Loaded]**

* * *

Two other Robots flashed into existence infront of him, One looked like Cyrax, the other Like Sub-Zero. They both saluted Smoke. " _Greetings Master, How may we serve?_ " They said in Union. Giving Amy a questioning look, he spoke. " _We need you to escort us out of here, keep an eye out for Xenomorphs of any kind._ "

The Cyborgs listened intent, nodding and getting into combat stance. The four exited the room, moving toward the exit. Within 10 seconds of exiting the room, drool landed on Smoke's visor, accompanied by hissing. With a robotic cry, Smoke reached up and grabbed the creature and slammed it Hard into the floor. Splashing his arm with Acidic blood, which simply poured off harmlessly. Cyber-Sub Zero and Cyrax were tag-teaming multiple Aliens, Ice and Fire respectively.

Two more Aliens engaged Smoke. He grasped two smoke bombs and tossed them. The monsters were engulfed in smoke and screeched as their skin was melted, leaving behind green skeletons.

Cyber Sub-Zero was attacked from the rear, leaving him at the mercy of the creatures. He raised his arms to shield himself, almost too human like. Smoke, forgetting that his real friend was elsewhere, soared across the room and right into the Alien, splattering it's Acidic blood everywhere.

He groaned aloud as the greenish liquid dripped down his visor. His frustration caught in his throat as he heard a scream. He looked around for Amy, seeing her cornered by a Alien. Smoke quickly shot out a Harpoon from his chest, stabbing the Alien in the head. He pulled it toward him, smashing his fist into it's face, squashing it's head. Amy looked at him in relief, which changed right back to horror.

Smoke felt something stab through his back from behind. Crying out in pain, he was lifted upwards to the ceiling. He came face to face with another Alien, this one was different. His sensors reported that this Xeno was Tarkatan born, which was evident by it's needle teeth.

It hissed quietly and opened it's mouth to reveal it's inner jaw. Just as Smoke felt his end was near, a light green net wrapped itself around the alien, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

" ** _Master is injured! Retreat!_** " Cyrax ordered as he assumed his stance. " ** _LK-520, Relocate the Master and Companion to Safety!_** "

Smoke saw two light blue hands grab him and drag him away, with Emily following behind.

* * *

 **Do Do duh duh do dodododo.**

 **Tha-tha-tha-that-t-ts all folks!**

Here's the Alt. Sub-Zero scene. :)

* * *

Smoke trudged through the snow, cursing at the cold for messing with his thrusters. After a bit, he finally spotted it, the Lin Kuei Temple. But his Happiness did not last, he heard the sounds of fighting.

Sprinting through the tundra, he spotted Two Kombatants. A Shirai Ryu and a Lin Kuei...Smoke quickly recognized the latter. " _Kuai Lang!_ " He cried, his thrusters roaring to life. His battle cry made the fighter jump, turning in his direction. He flew across the landscape and landed a cold metallic fist in the Yellow Ninja's face. Backflipping away and landing next to Sub-Zero.

" _Who..?_ " The Cryomancer stuttered. Smoke gave a silent nod. " _Greeting Kuai Lang._ " He regarded him, his hissing voice prominent. " _Been awhile._ "

" _Smoke?_ " Kuai Lang muttered in Disbelief. The Shirai Ryu stood up. " _I thought you killed the Cyber-Lin Kuei, Sub Zero!_ " He accused him.

Smoke recognized his voice, that Demonic yet formal tone. Only one person in Earthrealm could have that. " _Hanzo Hasashi So, Sonya was right..._ " He observed. " _Your human...on some level._ "

He stood up from his fighting stance. " _Your merely a Demonic version of Me._ " He finished, red eyes narrowed.

Another Lin Kuei, A woman, suddenly appeared screaming bloody murder. She rushed at Scorpion, an Ice dagger raised. Smoke nearly rushed to the Yellow Ninja's aid, but Sub-Zero beat him to the punch, freezing her solid with an Ice Blast.

Scorpion And Smoke turned to the Grandmaster. " _What...Is this?_ " They asked in Unison.

" _I was revived a few years ago, Not sure about my old Body or what the Enenra is doing with it._ " Smoke finished his Story. Sub-Zero and Scorpion exchanged glances. _"I did not know that the Cyber Lin-Kuei were that advanced._ " He muttered, pointing at Smoke's mouth. " _Is that Real?_ "

" _No, Synthetic Tissue._ " Smoke explained, his mouth cover folding back. " _So...You want to bring Peace between the clans?_ "

Sub-Zero regained his composure. " _Yes, both of you follow me._ "


	5. The Rematch

**This is PURELY a shits/Giggles chapter, I got bored one day and decided to type this up. Sorry for messed up Grammar, I'll keep updating it till it makes some sense.**

* * *

 **[S-F Offshore Lab]**  
The Xenomorphs made quick work of the underground base, turning it into their own miniature Hive. Several of the Serpents guarded the entrance, on the alert for intruders.

Out of nowhere, one Alien's head exploded, the other only managed to notice the three red dots on it's chest before being blasted apart. The laser died down as the intruder uncloaked.

Apex clicked his mandibles in frustration. " _Idiots, They played with Fire and got burned._ " He muttered, activated his Electro-magnetic vision. His mask scanned the interior of the facility, dotted with several serpents. But the Abomination was gone. " _Dammit._ " Apex growled, flipping his wrist panel. He entered the detonation code and unhooked it. Tossing it into the opening, he returned to his ship and took off.

In the next several minutes, The place was a crater.

* * *

 **(Later)**  
Hanzo stood idly on the bridge, the long descent made his stomach flip, yet he fought here far too many times. A faint humming alerted him to his ally's arrival. The hunter had requested to be shown the Outworld portal, the only natural one was too secluded to be given directions to. So Scorpion was hired as a guide of sorts.

The futuristic vessel landed in front of him, the cockpit window slide back. The hunter leaped from his Seat and landed right in-front of Hasashi.

"Greetings Bhu'ja." Apex clicked, nodding. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to deal with Kainde Amedha..." Hasashi, somewhat understanding the Hunter's language, waved a hand. "I have better things to do, but Raiden suggested I help you if I could, 'Increase Earthrealm's defense' and all that."

He seemed annoyed, so Apex kept a quiet.

Scorpion led the Yautja across the bladed bridge. " _Welcome to_ **The Pit** _, a fighting arena commonly used in the Mortal Kombat Tournement._ " Hanzo explained. " _I fought here many times._ "

Apex looked around, the Bridge Was rather narrow. He wondered how many Kombatants died here, he looked over the edge to see a virtual Sea of jagged swords and spikes, both littered with bodies.

Well, that answers that Question.

Hanzo stopped short, eyes narrowed and searching. Apex cocked his head and looked around, he smelt something burning. He switched to Thermal and a small portion of the Bridge was heating up.

" _he he he he..._ " A mocking laugh echoed.

Apex drew his Combi-stick, and Hanzo his katana.

" _He He He **HAHAHAHA!**_ " The laugh slowed to demonic levels and a figure appeared amongst the flames. He wore a stripped sweater and Hat, with two bladed gloves.

" _Freddy Kreuger..._ " Scorpion muttered, rolling his eyes. Freddy waved his gloved fingers at him, grinning mockingly. Apex growled. " _You know this guy?_ " He asked. Scorpion remained silent for a moment, than spoke. " _He appeared in the NetherRealm when I was a Revenant, claimed to be from the Dream Realm._ " He explained. " _He attacked me and I responded in kind, threw him into a Lava pit. But, apparently he can revive._ "

Scorpion charged at the Dream Realmer, Katana raised for a slash.

Freddy laughed, disappearing in a torrent of Fire. Feeling a rush of heat, Apex swung his spear around, only to hit air. Freddy circled behind Apex and ran him through with his bladed gloves. Roaring in pain, the Yautja swung his arm at the demon, who vanished again.

Scorpion attempted to help the injured Apex, only to feel a bladed finger tap him on the shoulder, Freddy cackled.

He slashed the yellow ninja across the back and kicked him across the bridge.

" _Dammit..._ " Scorpion breathed, wiping dirt from his face. " _He's stronger..._ " Apex helped him to his feet. The Predator roared once more as Freddy slashed at him, then threw him across the bridge.

Apex growled viciously. " _Gonna be one of those days, huh?_ " He muttered, opening his wrist panel. " _Then bring it on, Motherfucker._ "

Behind Scorpion, The back of the Predator's ship opened up, revealing Jason Voorhees, wielding his Machete.

Freddy's permanent smirk faltered. " _No No No! Shit!_ " He moaned in anger and fear. " _Not you again!_ "

If Jason wasn't wearing his mask, He would be smirking more than Freddy was.

" _Dtai'kai'-dte!_ " Apex ordered, pointing at Freddy. Jason completely obliged, walking toward the dream killer, machete drawn. " _No..! S-Stay away from me!_ " He cried, vanishing. Jason stopped on the dime, looking around. Materializing behind the Revenant Zombie, he ran him through completely, the finger blades sticking out from Jason's chest. Freddy chuckled as Jason seemingly flinched at the pain...only to falter as Jason bent the blades into odd shapes. His entire arm trapped, Freddy was helpless as Jason delivered backhand after backhand. Eventually reaching over and tossing him to the ground, pulling the blades out in the process.

Jason stopped for a moment to look at the wound and the blood leaking on his jacket, than looked back at Freddy, with a VERY pissed off tone.

" _Oh Come on, That was your fault!_ " Freddy shouted, vanishing. Jason Immediately whirled around grabbed him in a chokehold just as he materialized. He ran the machete through Freddy's torso, his gargled screams unfazing the Hockey Mask Killer. He pushed the blade up to the hilt, but kept pushing till he was sure SOMETHING was ruined in his chest. He yanked the machete out and let go, leaving Freddy standing dazed.

Jason looked toward Apex for a moment, as if waiting. The Yautja regarded Freddy with a few low clicks, then muttered. " _Ell-osde' Pauk_ " He signaled to Jason, who brought the Machete up Horizontally. The blade cleaved flesh, cutting Freddy's off completely and sent him sprawling into the air and to the other side of the bridge. Coughing roughly, Freddy dragged himself to his feet and attempted to flee. Just as he was about to make it to the end. Jason appeared from the mist right in front of him. The demon yelled in despair and began backing away.

He felt his strength return, and he got ready to vanish again-  
He screamed as a kunai pierced through his leg. It's owner, a very annoyed Scorpion.

" ** _GET OVER HERE!_** " He roared, yanking the chain back. Freddy felt tendons tear and bones break as he was pulled back. He remained standing on one leg, feeling the other getting pulled more and more, until finally, It was ripped off with a final tug.

He comically hobbled around on one leg as Hanzo approached him. " _No...No...No.._ " He pleaded to the Former Spectre. " _No..N-_ "

Scorpion grabbed Freddy's head and promptly snapped his neck.

Freddy remained standing on his one leg, his last breath expelled, and flopped to the ground. A crimson pool forming from his body.

" _Regenerate from that, Bastard._ " Hanzo muttered.

Sending Jason back to the Ship, Apex pulled a Medi-Comp from his belt and snapped it in half, stabbing one into his knee. the medicine healing Minor injuries instantly and the major ones slowly. He offered the other half to Scorpion, who accepted it. " _Now for the Portal._ " Apex said.

* * *

 **Now for the Serious Stuff. :)**

* * *

 **[Lin Kuei Temple]**

Smoke's vision was hazy, his helmet was off, exposing his face to the cool air. Looking around, Smoke propped himself up on his elbow, placing his hand on the back of his head to fight a headache. He felt something brush against his hand.

Slightly confused, he grabbed his helmet and looked at himself in the Visor's reflection. The synthetic face he had looked eerily familiar to his former body's. Brown eyes and pale skin..and grey hair...What?

He carefully placed his hand back on his head to make absolute SURE this was real, the strands were silky and hazy like smoke. Much like his actual hair, albeit shorter and messy. Bed hair, if you will.

Biting his lip, he stood up. " _Where the hell am I?_ " He muttered to himself, his voice hissing. " _Okay, Old voice coming back too. What the hell..._ "

He looked checked himself up and down, looking norm-

...Why was his armor off?

...Why did he have arms?

...Why did he have legs?

...Why did he have a Body?

Questions exploded across his mind, He was wearing a white cotton shirt and pants. His feet were bare, feeling Cold against the stone floor. His heart raced...He was human again?!

" _No...I'm...I'm in a Synth Body, yeah..Yeah! That's it!_ " He concluded, panic subsiding. " _They...Just never told me, Yeah..._ "

He spotted a dagger on the far table. Frowning a bit, he walked over and grabbed it. Inspecting the blade, he place it on his palm, grasped it. And pulled...then promptly screamed aloud and fell to the floor, holding his injured hand.

Blood leaked from the new wound as pain grew. Biting his lip, he clenched his bloodied hand. The blood kept pooling out, creating a puddle. Gasping, the blood gushed and increased in flow. It began filling the room...His panic skyrocketed as the crimson liquid came up to his neck, and Smoke screamed, his cries gurgled as he drowned in his own blood...Then he woke up.

Smoke shot up fast from the mat he slept on, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands were the same metallic hands he had before, he peeled back the covers to see the same jet-black armor he wore.

He set the covers back and sighed, leaning against the wall. He looked to the mat next to him, seeing Amy curled up, fast asleep. Smoke smiled, rolling his shoulders.

" _Nightmare...Of course._ " He muttered, his voice hissing. He froze in shock, his eyes darting to the table next to him, his helmet sitting on it. He saw his reflection, grey smokey hair was present on his head.

Blinking, he finally groaned and laid back down. " _At least i'm not drowning._ " He chuckled, drifting back to sleep. Before he succumbed to darkness, he looked over to the Scientist girl. " _You got alot to answer for when I wake up._ "

* * *

 **Done and Done, I actually uploaded this chapter with an ending where Smoke WAS Human again, with a cliff-hanger. But I missed Cyber-Smoke, so I'm changed it. Sorry! I will have Smoke want to be Human again though.** **:)**

 **Schedule:**

 **-Welcome to the CommonWealth Chapter 4 (Could be Tommorrow or This week.)**

 **-Mortal Kombat XL Chapter 5 [Title TBA in Fallout Fanfic] (This Week or Next Weekend)**

 **Bye!**


	6. The Gunslinger

**[Kuatan Jungle.]**  
The fire cackled silently among the dark foliage, the full moon hung high. Erron Black rubbed the sweat from his brow, reaching into his bag for some food. Withdrawing some bread, he took a bite off.

Settling in for the night, he set his bronze revolvers to his sides, keep them in reach just in case.

He woke to voices, a man and woman.

" _Bread!? Does he have anything else?_ " The woman asked, annoyed.

The man replied, ruffling of bag. " _No, But Jeez, he has Alot of bullets. All of 'em have names on them._ "

Erron sat up and walked out of his tent. " _The bad thing is..._ " He said aloud.

The two thieves, a Woman in a red leather vest and a Man in a Hooded Karate Gi, jumped at his voice. The former pulling out two daggers, the latter assuming a Kombat Stance.

" _...I didn't load your bullets._ " Erron drew his Rifle and began pumping out lead. The woman, Kira, lept over a nearby log to avoid the deadly barrage. The man, Kobra, being slightly more skilled, actually tried to dodge the bullets. He succeeded at first, only to be smacked across the face with the butt of the rifle. Dodging a kick, Erron slammed his fist into his stomach. Recoiling in pain, Kobra attempted to throw another punch. He felt his fist grabbed, twisted, then felt himself flipped onto the ground.

Erron turned his attention to his bag, Sprinting to it, he barely dodged a knife thrown by Kira. He grabbed a sand grenade from his belt and threw it in her direction, she poked her head from her cover just in time for the grenade to smash open right in her face, blinding her.

Dropping to the ground, Erron slid to his bag, grabbing Eight Cylinders, four of each had Kobra and Kira labeled on them. He peered up from his crouched position to see Kobra standing up, his right arm flailing limply.

" _Didn't mean to break it,_ " Erron muttered. " _Ah well, better put 'em down._ "

Loading the first Two cylinders, he stood up and spun the chamber, taking aim, the marked bullet clicking into the barrel.

Kobra didn't even know what hit him, literally. The bullet found it's mark in his knee, making him stumble, but he stood his ground. Then the second revolver came in as Erron emptied both chambers into the garbed Black Dragon.

The bullet wounds were surprisingly large, but reasonable for Erron's custom revolvers. It mattered little as Kobra fell dead where he stood, bleeding profusely. Hell, even if he survived that, he was gonna be dead very soon.

" _Kobra! No!_ " Kira cried out, standing from her hiding place.

Erron twirled his revolvers, emptying them of the cases and setting them back into the holsters, all with a flashly but professional style.

" _Now if I was you, I'd hit the trail._ " He threatend. " _I really don't wanna waste any bullets._ "

Kira stammered, giving the Gunslinger a death glare and cursing. " _Your dead, Asshole!_ " She yelled, backing away. " _Dead!_ "

She ran into the foliage, out of sight, leaving Erron alone. Aside from the corpse. Grumbling, Erron grabbed the Deceased Kobra's hand and dragged him to a nearby tree, propping him up. Searching him, Erron found a note.

" _From Mileena, no less._ " He sighed, flipping open the note. " _'Assassination Order'? Please, this went downhill faster than even Her mind could anticipate._ "

He began packing up and the long walk to Kotal's Palace.

* * *

 **[Lin Kuei Temple]**  
Smoke sat in Meditation, feeling the cool air against his face. Amy knelt next to him, tinkering with a Control panel on his back, occasionally peeking at his now long hair. She held out a hand to feel it. The strands were soft like silk. Smoke rolled his neck in feigned discomfort to get her to stop. She recoiled her hand and went back to work.

Smoke sighed, bringing his hand up. Cyrax flashed into existence. "Y _es, Master._ " He bowed. " _How may I serve you?_ "

" _What is the Status of the Lab?_ " Smoke asked the Robot. Cyrax shook his head. " _Gone. The Xenomorphs claimed it as a Hive, albeit a Small one. But a lone Hunter came to the site and destroyed it. It's a crater now._ " He reported.

Smoke held his hand to his jaw in deep thought. " _Thank you._ " Cyrax bowed once more, flashing away. The large door in the room creaked open and Sub-Zero walked in. " _Smoke, I could use your assistance later._ " He said.

Eyebrow raised, Smoke asked. " _Depending, Sub Zero. What do you need?_ "

" _Simple, Johnny Cage is training a New team of fighters. Shirai Ryu, Shaolin, Special Forces, all together._ " The Grandmaster explained. " _I am to Feign Hostility and fight them in a Test of Kombat._ "

Amy closed the access panel, patting Smoke on the shoulder. He stood up, reaching Sub-Zero's height. " _A good plan, I have an idea for that however._ "

He brought his hand up, Cyber Sub-Zero appeared. " _Greetings, Master._ " He greeted, turning to his Counterpart. " _and to you too, Kuai Liang._ "

The Grand Master gave Smoke a look of apprehension. " _Hold a Moment, I do not wish to become Cyberized again._ " He said.

" _You don't have to._ " Smoke grinned, grabbing his helmet and putting it on, it sealed with a hiss. " _Have you ever watched any Western World Films?_ "

" _Yes?_ " Came Sub-Zero's answer.

" _Good, Than you must have seen Iron Man._ " Smoke waved his arm again. " _LK-520, Commence manual user control. Code Beta: 5508_ "

The robot's eyes flashed blue. "Acknowledged." It boomed, turning around. It's back peeled open to reveal it's insides. It was like the Iron man suit, like Smoke had said.

The real Sub-Zero stared in amazement. " _Interesting. Tell me..._ " He said, turning to his friend. " _How long did you know this?_ "

Smoke promptly turned to Amy, who gave a smirk. " _About a minute ago..._ " He replied, turning his attention to a small table across the room. Upon of which, laid Sektor's disembodied head.

" _It's funny how much has changed, we used to spar with him._ " Smoke muttered, motioning to the head. Sub-Zero stared for a minute. " _Wait..._ " He turned to Amy. " _Can he Assimilate Sektor's Data?_ "

She shrugged.

Kuai Liang motioned for his friend to follow, heading across the room to the stand. " _I have no use for him anymore..._ " He explained, grabbing Sektor's 'Dreadlocks' and ripping them from the computer, The life support system shutting down. " _..But perhaps you do._ "

Smoke stepped up to the table, a flash of text appearing on his HUD.

* * *

 **[New Personality Detected!]**  
 **Scanning...**  
 **Sektor [LK-9T9]**  
 **[Ready to Assimilate...]**

* * *

Muttering to himself, Smoke placed his hand on the head. It disappeared in a flash, and Text exploded onto his Visor.

* * *

 **[Assimilation beginning!]**

 **Assimilating** **...**  
 **Assimilating...**  
 **Assimilating...**  
 **[Done!]**

 **[Loading Personality...]**  
 **Loaded!**  
 **[Loading Combat Data...]**  
 **Loaded!**

 **[Loading Saved LK Scans...]**

 **Loaded Cyrax [LK-4D4]**  
 **Loaded Smoke [LK-7T2]**  
 **[NEW] Loaded Sektor [LK-9T9]**  
 **Loaded Sub-Zero [LK-520]**

 **[Searching for Host...]**  
 **Host Found...**  
 **Scanning...**

 **Host: Smoke, Tomas Vrbada.**

 **Welcome, Master...**

* * *

Recoiling from the Data, Sektor and Cyrax popped into Existence infront of him. Both bow to their Master, metal footsteps behind him alerted him to Cyber Sub-Zero's presence. **  
**

His helmet peeled back to reveal Kuai Liang's face. " _Let's put on a show, Smoke._ " He smiled, which Smoke returned.

* * *

 **[Later, Outside.]**  
Cassie Cage trekked through the snow. Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi, and Jaqui Briggs on her heels. Her father had remarked that Grand Master Sub-Zero ceased contact, and he sent Cassie's new team to investigate, See if he was still on their side.

He also warned that Smoke was last seen there.

Muttering a curse, Cassie motioned for her group to stack up along the outer-wall. Slowly going along the stretch, they began to hear voices. Jin voiced his displeasure. " _Come on, Hurry up!_ " Takeda shushed him.

Finally reaching a courtyard of sorts, their backs to some stairs. They drew back upon hearing the door above them open, footsteps accompanied. One set stood out, metal clanking. Peeking out from their hiding place, they all gasped in shock at a group of Lin Kuei following a Cyborg, which anyone could conclude was actually Sub-Zero, now Cyberized.

" _The Hell?!_ " Jaqui said. " _I thought he destroyed the Cyber Lin-Kuei!_ " Cassie shrugged. " _Guess not, I assume that he was Cyberized when Smoke got here. So either, he's been scrapped for parts or turned bad._ "

Jin growled. " _Enough of this!_ " He began running to them, but Cassie and Takeda grabbed him just as three more Cyborgs rocketed in from the Sky. " _Oh shit._ " Cassie gasped. " _Is that...Smoke? And Cyrax..and Sektor!?_ "

The three Cyber Lin-Kuei bowed to the Cyberized Sub-Zero. " _GrandMaster, There are 5 Intruders on temple grounds. Orders?_ " Smoke's Robotic voice spoke.

" _Wait..Five?_ " Takade said, puzzled. " _Oh God, Do not tell me..._ "

Feeling the loosened grip, Jin broke free and sprinted to the Cyborgs. " _No! No! Shit!_ " Cassie yelled, running after the Shaolin.

All 3 Cyborgs pivoted on their heels to face the group, their eyes flashing their respective colors. Cyber Sub-Zero stood from his Kneeling positition.

" _Casandra Cage..._ " He spoke. " _Greetings._ "

Cassie gulped. " _Sub-Zero...Uh, We were sent here by my father...You haven't contacted us in awhile so..._ " She stopped short, Sub-Zero tilted his head in confusion.

He attempted to say something, but it was drowned out a Chainsaw Revving up. Turning around, he saw Cassie's self-made Bodyguard. Leatherface.

" _Well...This is going better than Anticipated..._ " Smoke muttered.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I've noticed that my Writing quality is different each chapter, Bad or Good, I hope I'm making a good story.**

 **Schedule:**

 **Welcome to the Commonwealth (The Lone Wanderer Archive) [Tuesday]**

 **Welcome to the Commonwealth (The Courier Archive) [Thursday]**

 **Mortal Kombat XL Chapter 7 (Title TBA) [Next Weekend]**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Note: F*CK THIS RAIN!** **(It's been raining for 12 hours straight.)**

* * *

 **[Lin Kuei Temple]**

" _Okay...What the hell just happened?_ " Kung Jin asked, slightly confused. " _We got our asses kicked._ " Jacqui replied bluntly.

They all kneeled before the Cyborgs, their hands bound behind their backs and surrounded by several dozen Lin Kuei. Honestly, Cassie didn't even know why she expected them to stand a chance against several Trained and Cordinated Ninja And Ninja-Cyborgs. It was literally suicide, speaking of which...

" _Your gonna catch hell if you kill us._ " She warned the Robotized Grand Master. Sub-Zero turned to peer at her with those Icy blue slits, walking over to her and squatting down to eye level.

" _Yes, I Suppose So..._ " He chuckled, pressing a button on his wrist.

His helmet unclasped and folded back, revealing the very much Human Kuai Liang. " _Wait...What?_ " Takeda blinked, Puzzled.

The Grand Master grinned. " _Chuo! Dangjin!_ " He ordered, a Ninja quickly withdrawing a dagger and cutting Cassie's bindings, along with her team's.

" _Wait...That worked?_ " Cassie's team exchanged confused looks. She looked to Smoke. His helmet too peeled back, shocking her as long silver hair released and blew in the wind, his deep grey eyes piercing into her.

He inclined his head to the temple, a whistle enticing them look to the entrance. Johnny Cage stood there, grinning that shit-eating grin and saluting his team. " _This was all a..._ " Jaqcui stuttered, standing up followed by the others.

"... _a Training Exercise._ " Smoke finished for her. " _Of course, I helped a bit._ "

Cassie shook her head and sulked. " _I should have seen this...It was too far-fetched to be true._ "

Leatherface, feeling a bit awkward, waited until the others were distracted and made quiet escape. He had to collect more meat after all.

* * *

Back on the Jet, Cassie strode over to the weapon locker to store her emptied pistols, purposely bumping into Jin on the way. Johnny walked in, and began snarking right away: " _So, other than That, you enjoyed your visit..._ "

Cassie placed her weapons in the locker and sighed: " _The Lin Kuei shredded us._ "

" _You maybe._ " Jin muttered.

Jacqui scoffed, " _I see Plenty of frozen bootprints on your ass, too._ "

" _And Metal fist bruises too._ " Takeda chimmed in, rubbing his sore neck.

Sensing another Argument, Johnny butted in: " _C'mon now, your all winners in my book._ " His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and eyed it for a moment. " _New orders. From General Blade._ "

He walked over to the Console next to Cassie and Jacqui and forwarded the Message to it. The file came up, details flooding the screen. From all he could see, Johnny made out several Important facts. " _Priority One: Outworlders..._ " He stopped short, checking to make sure he was reading it correctly. " _Here in Earthrealm?_ "

Takeda looked over his shoulder. " _An Invasion?_ " Jacqui shook her head. " _Couldn't be._ "

Johnny just stared at the monitors, a grim look on his face.

" _You scared, Mr. Cage?_ " Kung Jin mused, prompting an eye roll from Johnny. " _Outworlders, I can handle._ "

* * *

 **[Outworld]**

The doors to Kotal Kahn's palace burst open, in walked Apex. In his hand, a Xenomorph's head. He clicked aloud, stepping up to the Emperor's throne. The Blood God raised an eyebrow to the Hunter's silence. Apex presented the head to Kotal, fresh acid blood dripping from the severed stump of a neck. " _I completed your Ki'cte, Emperor._ " He said simply.

On cue, Erron Black entered. " _Sorry I'm late, Emperor._ " He caught sight of Apex and his prize. " _You killed that Alien that was terrorizing the west villages? I was planning on doing that._ " Apex regarded the gunslinger with a chatter. Kotal stood from his throne. " _You've done us a service, Hunter._ " He said. " _But I must ask, you have the air of someone who has lost a loved one. Is there a problem?_ "

Apex bowed his head in an small act of submission, then spoke. " _My Father, a_ _great hunter of my Agaj'ya has entered the U'sl-kwe. It is custom of my people, and of Family to speak only Our native language in their honor, for a Year at most._ "

Kotal nodded. " _I am familiar with customs similar of that, You need not worry._ " Erron joined in. " _Yeah, The Emperor and I both know your Language, it's D'vorah who will have problems however._ " He turned to the door. " _Speaking of which._ "

D'vorah strutted in and next to Apex, taking a moment to Bow to Kotal Kahn. She turned to Apex. " _This one has found it, the...alien, that killed Baraka._ " Apex clicked his mandibles together, turning to Kotal, who gave a nod of approval.

He placed his Bio-mask back on, sealed it, and followed D'vorah out.

* * *

As They traveled through the Kuatan Jungle, D'vorah clearing the trees quickly with her insectoid wings, Apex leaping from branch to branch. As was the Yautja's natural athleticism and Agility that could Rival the Serpent's climbing and speed.

Apex regarded D'vorah as odd, often meeting her dialect and mannerisms with curiosity. He had been among Earth-realmers for a long time, but D'vorah had always struck him as L'ulij-bpe in most aspects. He had counted thrice where he caught her talking to herself, which was an obvious cause of concern.

After an hour of dodging bugs and trees, D'vorah landed in a small clearing. Apex landed next to her, observing a mass of Hive resin. Traveling packs or Singular Serpents would secrete the resin to rest or protect themselves. But the Serpent that made this was not visible.

Apex went instinctual and switched his Mask's vision to Electro-Mag. Unfortunately, the Serpent got the drop on them, literally.

Uncoiling behind them, the Tarkatan Xenomorph made itself present with a hissing roar, unlike any Alien's yet. The two intruders to it's rest whirled around, ready for Kombat. The alien replied by unsheathing it's arm blades, a gift from it's host. With lightning speed, it rocketed from it's position to attack. Apex managed to roll out of the way, D'vorah wasn't so lucky. Her used her stingers to block most of the flurry of blades, but the Alien was smart. Stopping mid-swing, he went down on all fours and scurried right past his opponent.

She turned around to witness an odd scene. The Alien stabbed it's tail into the ground, injuring itself and causing acid to flow from the wound. Then, it reached up and grabbed the top of it's head. It started screeching in pain as it pulled, until the rigid cap on it's head snapped off, leaving a smooth dome. Apex watched from the trees in slight Fascination, it had changed itself from a warrior to a drone somehow. He made extra sure that his mask was recording, this required study.

Hissing in satisfaction, the now Drone caste Xenomorph lunged at D'vorah, acid-dripping tail aiming to her heart.

* * *

 **Predator words:**

 **Ki'cte = Task/Order (can be used as a command.)**

 **Agaj'ya = Realm**

 **U'sl-kwe = Eternal Sleep (Death)**

 **L'ulij-bpe**

* * *

 **God, Just give it to me straight, the Quality sucks ass. :(**

 **I am so. Damn. tired.**

 **Yeah, I went a little indepth with Apex's Predator stuff. Meh. I have had an Idea for a Skyrim Fanfiction where there are Predators and Aliens in Tamriel. Let me know what you think, I just might do it.**


End file.
